Immune globulin products from human plasma were first used in 1952 to treat immune deficiency. Initially, intramuscular or subcutaneous administration of IgG were the methods of choice. For injecting larger amounts of IgG necessary for effective treatment of various diseases, however, the intravenous administrable products with lower concentrated IgG (50 mg/mL) were developed. Usually intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG), contains the pooled immunoglobulin G (IgG) immunoglobulins from the plasma of more than a thousand blood donors. Typically containing more than 95% unmodified IgG, which has intact Fc-dependent effector functions, and only trace amounts of immunoglobulin A (IgA) or immunoglobulin M (IgM), IVIGs are sterile, purified IgG products primarily used in treating three main categories of medical conditions: 1. immune deficiencies such as X-linked agammaglobulinemia, hypogammaglobulinemia (primary immune deficiencies), and acquired compromised immunity conditions (secondary immune deficiencies), featuring low antibody levels; 2. inflammatory and autoimmune diseases; and 3. acute infections.
A number of IVIG commercial suppliers provide a variety of IVIG products. Compared to the older lyophilized IVIG products containing only 50 mg/mL protein in the solution after re-dissolving, the latest developments are 100 mg/mL ready-for-use sterile, liquid preparation of highly purified and concentrated human IgG antibodies. Since IgG products such as IVIGs are manufactured from pooled human plasma, pathogen contamination (especially viruses known to cause various diseases in human) from donor blood is a serious concern in the production process. Another important consideration in IgG products is their stability during storage, especially as ready-for-use preparations. Compared to IVIG, subcutaneously administrable immunoglobulin preparations have the advantages of home-care treatment possibility and less side effects. To reduce the disadvantage of the small injection volume per site, a higher concentrated IgG (e.g., containing 200 mg/mL instead of 100 mg/mL) would be a clear advantage.
In the fourth installment of a series of seminal papers published on the preparation and properties of serum and plasma proteins, Cohn et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1946, 68(3): 459-475) first described a methods for the alcohol fractionation of plasma proteins (method 6), which allows for the isolation of a fraction enriched in IgG from human plasma. Several years later, Oncley et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1949, 71(2): 541-550) expanded upon the Cohn methods by publishing a method (method 9) that resulted in the isolation of a purer IgG preparation.
These methods, while laying the foundation for an entire industry of plasma derived blood factors, were unable to provide IgG preparations having sufficiently high concentrations for the treatment of several immune-related diseases, including Kawasaki syndrome, immune thrombocytopenic purpura, and primary immune deficiencies. As such, additional methodologies employing various techniques, such as ion exchange chromatography, were developed to provide higher purity and higher concentration IgG formulations. Hoppe et al. (Munch Med Wochenschr 1967 (34): 1749-1752) and Falksveden (Swedish Patent No. 348942) and Falksveden and Lundblad (Methods of Plasma Protein Fractionation 1980) were among the first to employ ion exchange chromatography for this purpose.
Various modern methods employ a precipitation step, such as caprylate precipitation (Lebing et al., Vox Sang 2003 (84):193-201) and Cohn Fraction (I+)II+III ethanol precipitation (Tanaka et al., Braz J Med Biol Res 2000 (33) 37-30) coupled to column chromatography. Most recently, Teschner et al. (Vox Sang, 2007 (92):42-55) have described a method for production of a 10% IVIG product in which cryo-precipitate is first removed from pooled plasma and then a modified Cohn-Oncley cold ethanol fractionation is performed, followed by S/D treatment of the intermediate, ion exchange chromatography, nanofiltration, and optionally ultrafiltration/diafiltration.
However, despite the improved purity, safety, and yield afforded by these IgG manufacturing methods, highly concentrated IgG preparations suitable for subcutaneous and/or intramuscular administration are still needed. The present invention fulfills these other needs and describes the manufacturing method of a stable, highly purified, virus inactivated, ready-to-use product with high concentration of IgG.